


Honey and Flowers

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform, stucky fluff, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: I have never written Stucky before but I love it a lot and think it's adorable, sorry this isn't that great.Takes place pre-war, in Brooklyn.I didn't really plan it well so I mean it ended up with a few things I wasn't gonna put in but did.Warning- smut,,, also it's cheesy af and bad lmao.(I am a queer boy and I like noting that when I write MLM, NSFW especially)





	Honey and Flowers

Steve sighed as he tried to reach something on a way too high shelf. He know’s he’s short, coming in at just five foot and four inches, however shelf's shouldn’t be made so that someone the average height of an american female can’t reach the goddamned honey. 

Bucky stands in the doorway to his kitchen, watching his boyfriend climb up on a counter and holding back laughter as not to be noticed. He fails this when Steve slips and yells a very profound ‘fuck me’. 

He turns around quickly, noticing his childhood friend chuckling in the doorway. 

“Do you want to laugh or do you want to help me?” Steve says, crossing his arms defiantly. 

“Laugh,” Bucky says, but he walks over and grabs the small jar for Steve. He dangles it above Steve’s head before he turns around and puts it on the only higher shelf in the whole apartment. 

“James Buchanan Barnes!” Steve mocks disgrace as he jumps down and walks up to the much taller man, who’s only response is to laugh and pull him into a hug. Bucky kisses Steve's soft, blond hair, still laughing softly at how ridiculous Steve looks when he tries to be stern. “Come on, Buck, my toast will be cold,” Steve says, but he doesn’t make an effort to leave the embrace. Bucky is leaving to fight in the war in just about two weeks and he can’t imagine a life without the man who is not only his best friend and his romantic partner, but his oldest and closest friend as well. They have always been there for one another, and now Bucky is going to be out risking his life while Steve just stays home like a housewife. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, babe,” Bucky mumbles into Steve’s hair, his voice shaking. Suddenly Steve is aware of his boyfriends ragged breathing and looks up to see a few tears streaming down his soft face. Steve know’s why he’s crying and suddenly finds himself choking back tears. 

“I wish I could go too,” Steve mumbles against Bucky’s chest, “I’m going to miss you but-”

“Not now with enlisting, Steve,” Bucky says, separating them enough for him to be able to look at Steve’s bright blue eyes. Steve nods, understanding, Bucky has always tried to protect him from everything, even though Steve brought half of it on himself. He hugs Bucky again, he’s forgotten all about his toast and honey, his mind filled with a feeling of pre-nostalgia, knowing he would look back on this moment. “Let’s go out soon, i’ll find some girls who want to go out and we can all fake it, you’ll just have to chat a little,” Bucky says, wishing he could more easily just take Steve on dates. 

Steve forces a smile, knowing Bucky’s just trying to cheer him up and give him a sense of normality. He wants to take advantage of the time they have too but somehow that even makes the pain worse. 

They spend the day in Bucky’s small apartment, they play cards and try to ignore the foreboding feelings flooding their thoughts. They laugh and gamble things in their pockets, two buttons, a few coins, a bottle cap and a cinema stub. 

Bucky goes to make some dinner and Steve realizes he never ate, he sets the table nicely, putting a flower in the middle. 

Bucky carries their plates out and they eat in a comfortable silence. Bucky finally breaking it when they finished to talk about lighthearted things. Bucky clears the table, telling Steve to wait there as he gets something. 

“Steve, there’s something I want to ask you,” Bucky walks over to steve and holds both his hands, “I know it’s not possible, so consider this a promise,” Steve looks up in surprise and admiration as Bucky pulls out a thin silver band, “The second I can, I swear to God I will marry you,” Bucky smiles, “I can’t imagine a life without you and I don’t want to, so, one day, will you marry me?” Steve nods, standing up and kissing his boyfriend/ theoretical fiance. 

“I love you,” Steve says, pulling away as Bucky holds his face between his hands.

“I love you too,” Bucky says, kissing him again. This time, more passionately, he fumbles around pushing the flower to the side and boosting the shorter man onto the table. He runs his large hands over Steve’s thighs, moving in closer so his torso is flat against Steve’s. He begins kissing down Steve’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt, careful not to leave any marks in places visible with a shirt on. He slides Steve’s shirt down off his shoulders, running his hand down his slim body before taking his own shirt off. 

They separate, panting slightly as they look over one another. Their bodies are near opposite, Bucky is large and muscular whilst Steve is petite and thin, yet they appeal to one another. 

“Get the-” Steve whispers.

“Already on it,” Bucky cuts him off, running off to grab the Vaseline. 

Steve shimmies out of his pants awkwardly and moved the flower to a chair so the flower pot won’t be broken, loving hearing the ring make a ‘clink’ sound on the vase. He hops back onto the table as Bucky walks into the room. He’s is just in his boxers as he repositions himself against Steve, kissing him slowly and moving his hand over Steve’s cock, immediately feeling the shorter man jump against his palm. He chuckles to himself before opening the Vaseline and fully undressing. 

He spreads Steve’s legs even more, moving closer and kissing him as he slowly slides in. Steve grips his fiance’s back tightly, leaving dark red marks down his back. Buckys movements become more sporadic as he grips the table with the hand that isn’t on Steve, who is clearly too loud as they both near climax.

Steve finishes first, covering both his and Bucky’s stomachs in the sticky substance. Bucky cums about a minute latter, finishing inside of Steve and grunting softly. 

He catches his breath before picking Steve up bridal style and walking him to his bed, laying him under the blanket and crawling onto the creaky mattress next to him. 

Steve falls asleep quickly with Bucky's arm around him and his head lain on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and wishing he could wake up with him every morning, he is promised that someday he will.


End file.
